


Twenty-Eight and the Thirty-First

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Halloween, Ish? Not really I mean, It's fluffy garbage but fuck everyone I'm posting it anyway, Kidfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phila's birthday was two weeks ago and it's gotten way too easy to imagine Emmeryn as a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Eight and the Thirty-First

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a fluffy goddamn trainwreck but I love it so much and I am not sorry.

Phila's birthday had been nearly two weeks previous, and for the first time, she felt _old._  
  
"Have you ever really thought about it, though?" she wondered aloud, glancing idly at Emmeryn on the other side of the overstuffed loveseat. "Getting older, I mean. I know angels don't age, and all, but still, you have to have thought about aging at some point."  
  
Emm gave her a look, pushing a sewing needle through the hole of a fallen button and pinning it to a flannel shirt. "Clever," she said wryly. "Twenty-eight isn't that old, Phila, it just means people are going to start asking when you're planning to settle down and get married for real, get a steady job, have kids, that sort of thing."  
  
"Twenty-eight!" Phila exclaimed. "I'm _old,_ Emm! Hey, look close— do you see any gray hairs?"  
  
Emm rolled her eyes. "Every hair on your head is gray. They were gray when we were six and they're still gray now, twenty years later."  
  
"Twenty-two," Phila corrected, making Emm shake her head in mild, though no less loving, exasperation.  
  
"You know what I mean," Emm retorted. "What brought that on, anyway?"  
  
Phila glanced at the front door, catching glimpses of the October afternoon and fading sunlight. It was _that_ time of day, and that day, _that_ time of day was especially important. The thirty-first of October, also known as the final and most climactic day of Halloween (to those with holiday spirit, anyway), and the day children would start coming by in costume, with or without parents, demanding candy.  
  
Of course, Phila had given out candy before, but handing out candy to college students wasn't quite the same, and this was the first time she'd ever given out candy from a front porch that was entirely her own. Not her parents' house, not a dorm room, not a tiny apartment— her own house, in which she lived with her wife and their cat, and paid mortgage and bills on and everything. It had a garden and a fence and /curtains/ and there was a porch swing just because it felt like there needed to be one. It wasn't that big, but it was /theirs,/ and it was all very millenial how oddly proud Phila was of it. /Look at this house,/ she wanted to say. /Look at it, I live in it and it's mine and I didn't do anything even a little illegal to pay for it./  
  
"Just thoughts, I guess," Phila shrugged. "Hey, should I run to the store and get more candy? You know, for the trick-or-treaters. We might not have enough."  
  
Emmeryn thought back to October first, when Phila had come home from grocery shopping with half the stuff on the list and six reusable canvas bags filled with nothing but bulk bags of Halloween candy— _Target was having a sale,_ she'd explained feebly as Emm pressed her head to the kitchen wall. In a week, three of those bags were eaten, and Emm was certain it wasn't just because of Lissa's impromptu visits with her friends, or even because of Frederick stealing the tiny cinnamon candies when he thought no one was looking, or Aversa liberating the Jolly Ranchers from the rest of the bowl. _And they still had some left._  
  
"We don't need more candy," she said firmly, in the way that got across the point to Phila that _no, really, we do not need any more candy and if you go out and get any more so help me you are sleeping on the couch for a week._  
  
"Still, I should start putting it out," Phila suggested, starting to stand up, only to have Emm take her wrist in a grip like iron wrapped in the softest of satin and plush. Phila sank back down, knowing there was no arguing there.  
  
"Until the first trick-or-treater arrives, I am not letting you near that bowl," Emm said patiently, returning to sewing the little clear button back on one of Phila's many plaid shirts. "Need I remind you of what happened at our wedding with the mini cheese wheels?"  
  
Phila's permanently-sunburned face turned an even deeper shade of red, right to the tips of her ears. She mumbled something about not needing to remind her of that, and Emm let herself smirk a little, humming happily as she kept stitching. Somehow, those little buttons kept falling off, but you couldn't use a sewing machine to sew a button, there would be no point. The rate at which the buttons fell off made Emmeryn wonder just where Phila had purchased low-quality shirts. Clearly they'd have to go shopping sometime, for decently-made plaid.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Phila jumped up. "Candy time!" she said enthusiastically. Since Emm wouldn't let her hide in the shrubbery and soak high schoolers with the hose, this was the _other_ way childless adults got their kicks on Halloween… other than getting drunk and watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas,' of course.  
  
Minutes ticked away into hours as the sun sank below the horizon. The candy crowds started out with toddlers and younger children dressed as pumpkins and fairies and princesses and their favorite cartoon characters, and as the night picked up, there were movie characters and superheroes and various types of monsters and spooks and things. Phila was not allowed to hold the candy bowl, but she did open the door and wish the kids happy Halloween as Emm smiled happily and dished out candy and complimented costumes. Every one of her smiles was of genuine happiness, seeing kids she'd never met dressed up and happy on one night of the year.  
  
She'd make a great mother, Phila found herself thinking sometime around nine-thirty, and that thought refused to leave her mind. The more she allowed herself to dwell on it, the more plausible it sounded— it was the twenty-first century, there were ways to do that sort of thing. They were at a point in their lives, financially and emotionally, that having kids was plausible, and really, the house had felt a bit empty recently. Maybe it was a step they could make.  
  
Halloween night had to end eventually, though, and Emm collapsed back onto the couch with a sigh, the mostly-empty candy bowl resting in her lap. Phila took her hand gently, felt her forehead for any sign of overexertion, which wasn't so much of a danger now that she didn't have to run up and down a flight of stairs every day just to get out of her house, but it was always good to make sure.  
  
"I know some of those kids," Emm remarked. "I can't say whether or not they recognized me, though I don't exactly blame them for not mentioning it. It's weird enough seeing your teachers outside of school, but seeing the school nurse would be something else."  
  
Phila snorted. "I can imagine. Though no one can say you're not a damn great school nurse."  
  
"Mm, true," Emm admitted. "I'm fine, Phila. Just a little tired."  
  
"Yeah," Phila had to agree. "Kids are tiring, you know? Running around and squealing and all that. The amount of energy they have is exhausting."  
  
Emmeryn hummed idly, watching the slight flickering of a lightbulb in the ceiling that'd need to be replaced soon. Phila squeezed her hand a little, her hand sneaking into the candy bowl on Emm's lap— Emm did not object to Phila stealing a Twizzler. She looked pensive, though Phila wasn't quite sure why.  
  
"I think I'd like to have kids of my own, someday," Emm mused aloud. "I know I practically raised Chrom and Lissa, but they're adults now, or nearly adults— Lissa is _seventeen,_ Phila. It's a silly thought, but I wonder what it might be like to have a child that's… well, mine."  
  
Indescribable relief! Phila felt a weight being lifted off her chest. "For what it's worth," she found herself saying, a bit cautiously. "I think you'd be a great mother. I… think I've been thinking on that for awhile, though I'd guess we'd have them _together,_ and I don't know how enthusiastic you'd be on having little tiny Philas running around, banging on pots and pans and screaming oldies songs."  
  
Emmeryn let out a laugh. "I would /love/ to have little tiny Philas running around," she said honestly. "As long as you don't mind a gaggle of little tiny Emmeryns saying this and that is 'illegal.'"  
  
"Hmm, let's see," Phila mused. "Do I want a Phila 'let's push all these pans out the window to see what happens' Gale, or do I want an Emmeryn 'can you believe they made me choose between pre-med and pre-law' Grace?"  
  
"Certainly one of those options is a little bit more cost-effective," Emm mumbled jokingly, and Phila kissed her cheek.  
  
"For you, I'd pay any cost," she murmured. "As long as it's not my iTunes account."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of charging you that for the world," Emm chuckled. "I love you."  
  
Phila pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you too, sundrop."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a few announcements to make!
> 
> This was -almost- a fic introducing my 2nd generation OCs, two of whom are Phila and Emm's kids (was it magic? is one of them trans? we'll never know), but I jossed that idea in favor of a more pre-kidfic idea. However, I'm working on a longer project with gratuitous headcanons re: worldbuilding and characterization, focusing on Lucina and her friends and the future they came from. It's long, it's sad, and so far it's actually really, really good! I don't anticipate finishing it for awhile yet, but when I do, it'll be long as hell. Like literally, as of right now, it's 26.4k and it's just gonna get longer. The working title is 'End Days'-- get hype, y'all. The storm is coming.
> 
> Regarding the actual fic I -wrote- though, I'm oddly proud of this one. They have a cat, and the cat's name is Autumn (because they like fall so much ha ha I'm not funny) Also, Phila's birthday is October 18th-- she's not recruitable, so I had to make her a birthday myself. Shrugs! I do what I can.


End file.
